ProjectSummary/AbstractforConnecticut'sApplicationforRFA?FD?17?005:Conformancewiththe ManufacturedFoodRegulatoryProgramStandards TheintendedoutcomeofthisapplicationistoadvanceConnecticuttowardanationallyintegratedfood safetysystem.ThiswillbeaccomplishedbyassistingtheState'smanufacturedfoodregulatoryprogram tomaintainachievementsandconformancewiththeFDA'sManufacturedFoodRegulatoryProgram Standards(MFRPS).TheMFRPSareasetoftenstandards,theconformanceofwhichisintendedto ensurethatState'sprogramdevelops,andmaintainsbestpracticesforahigh?qualityregulatory program.Asaby?product,theprogramstandardsarealsointendedtoenhancefoodsafetyby establishingauniformbasisformeasuringandimprovingtheperformanceofConnecticut's manufacturedfoodregulatoryprogram.ConformancewiththeseprogramstandardswillhelptheState programbetterdirectregulatoryactivitiesatreducinghazardsinfirmsthatmanufacture,process,pack, orholdfoods.Connecticutwillalsopursueaspecialprojectrelatedtoemergencyresponsedirectedat foodthatwillfurtherenhancethecapacityoftheStatemanufacturedfoodregulatoryprogramto protectpublichealthandsafeguardthefoodsupplyintheState.